The internet of things (IoT) refers to the connection of various devices to the internet or another network through embedded processors and transceivers. For example networked devices that are part of the IoT may appear as an everyday object, but may send or receive data over a network connection. Sent data may include operations, configurations, sensor readings or the like recorded by the networked device. Data received by the networked device may include configuration data, software or firmware updates, instructions, or the like.